


Bubbles, Laundry, Mr. Stranger

by kkkalguksu



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Romance, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu
Summary: “Well, I assume we’re no longer strangers then, Taeyong?”“Yes, I think so. Knowing my favorite scent of detergent is a big information for you to continue calling yourself a stranger, Mister.” They laugh together, the awkward atmosphere slowly vanishing as it dances along with the sound of the still working machine in the background.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Bubbles, Laundry, Mr. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wreckmejohnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckmejohnny/gifts).



> Here comes another JaeYong au!! Thank you for @wreckmejohnny who gave me the idea for this fic, and now here it is!!! A gift for you, and for everyone who supports JaeYong!! I hope you guys would enjoy this one. Happy reading! <3 
> 
> Listen to Jaehyun and dea.r's Try Again+  
>  Baby Don’t Stop by NCT U

“You’re good at dancing.”

Surrounded with the soothing smell of fresh lavender; the sound of the machine, together with the faint luring music in the background, Taeyong looks at the man in front of him who just talked, coming out of who knows where. Suddenly, he felt conscious, he raised his eyebrow, “How did you know?”

The tall guy walks towards him, flashing a smile, it almost left him breathless. “I saw you.” The guy answered him once again, his voice low and… handsome; he also points at the CCTV like Taeyong’s question is the easiest question he’d ever encounter in his whole life. Taeyong can’t help but frown, together with a small _oh_ coming out of his mouth. “Are you the owner of this laundry shop?” He asked, feeling anxious, he’s filled with questions. When did he saw him dancing? Did he saw it _all?_

It’s not that he isn’t confident with his dancing skill; heck, he’s a good dancer. He can dance in front of lots of people, in the center of the stage without feeling nervous at all. But, _but_ , he was dancing to an unknown song; he didn’t know why. He just felt like _it_. And it made him nervous because he didn’t know if his dance moves were _okay_. Dancing in front of people, he’s able to practice— to prepare. But dancing inside a laundry shop, waiting for his clothes, not knowing that he’s being watched by a man who looks, well, who looks like an angel, makes his heart skip a beat, he’s _nervous_.

“I’m not, but my parents are.” This said man sat on the chair near the machines. “Are you okay? You look… _sick_.” He asked, looking at him worriedly.

“I… I am fine. It’s just that… _no one ever saw me dancing in freestyle and it’sfreakingmeout_.” Taeyong utters, his last sentence barely audible, yet, it still made the man chuckle.

“It’s okay, It’s not like I’m a pro or whatever, besides, I think your dance moves were good, you look like you were enjoying the music.” The man fishes a phone from his pocket, clicking on something, and he realized that he’s also the one who’s controlling the music inside the shop because it now stopped. He wished he had keep it playing though; the repeated song that he’s been listening to for almost half an hour now was good even though it was his first time listening to it. It suits his taste.

Taeyong takes the seat opposite the man and smiles shyly, muttering a small _thank you_. He focused his gaze on the machine washing his clothes— hoping it would stop swirling around with the water and bubbles, hoping it would start to dry itself instead so that he could go home, _because_ the man is _staring_ at him and it feels _awkward._

He takes a deep breath instead, knowing that it would still take some time before the machine would finish washing and drying his clothes. He then looks at the man who’s still staring at him, “Do you have something to tell me?” He asked, feeling a little annoyed, but also a little thankful that he’s got company while waiting.

“My name’s Jaehyun.” Taeyong’s eyebrow raised at _that_. He nodded and shrugs, “Okay?”

“It’s only proper to tell me what your name is, you know, Mister?” Taeyong scoffs at this, covering his mouth, “I’m sorry. However, my mom told me that it’s also fine not to tell someone about your name even though they told you about theirs.”

“No talking to strangers, something like that?” Jaehyun asked, sitting comfortably on his chair, his back leaning on one of the washer. “Yes, something like that.” Taeyong responded nonchalantly, taking his phone from his own pocket, a barrier and a simple gesture telling this man, Jaehyun, to piss off.

“What did you choose as a laundry detergent? I always choose the one that smells like vanilla.” The man continues to pry, as if it was normal; as if asking a stranger about their favorite scent of detergent is casual. “I chose the lavender ones.” He simply answers, trying to focus on his phone even though he can’t understand even a single sentence. He feels _him_ staring.

“Oh, those are good too. Nice choice. About the song earlier… was it… good?” This question finally made Taeyong shift his attention from his phone to Jaehyun who looks a little _nervous_?

Taeyong nods, “It is.”

Jaehyun smiles at that, “Thanks. It was a project of mine for my music class. Seeing you dancing at it made me… happy? I didn’t know it’s also good for dancing, you know? I just finished it to pass. It made me sleep deprived for countless of nig—“ The man stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. He gulps, “Oh, sorry. I tend to be a little talkative when I get excited.” Taeyong lets out a little laugh at his last sentence, “A little? You’re talkative when you get excited Mr. Jaehyun, but it’s _cute_ I’ll give you that.”

Feeling a little bewildered when Taeyong called him _cute,_ he just takes another gulp. Jaehyun just stares at him, his eyes a little too wide before uttering a small ‘ _uh’._ Taeyong chuckles again, “Taeyong.” He casually said, smiling this time. “My name’s Taeyong.”

Jaehyun smiles again, showing his two deep, beautiful dimples. “Well, I assume we’re no longer strangers then, Taeyong?” He cheekily utters, laughing a little as he gains back his lost confidence.

Taeyong laughs with him, shaking his head, “Yes, I think so. Knowing my favorite scent of detergent is a big information for you to continue calling yourself a stranger, Mister.” They continue to laugh together, the awkward atmosphere slowly vanishing as it dances along with the sound of the still working machine in the background.

**________________**

Taeyong clicked the button of the machine, the water starts to slowly swallow his clothes that he used from the past weeks. He continues to stare at it as the bubble starts to go bigger while the machine continues to swirl, washing his clothes; The familiar scent of lavender surrounded the room once again, he feels the tingling sensation in his nose, making him scrunch before he lets out a soft sneeze, his hands covering half of his face.

“What’s up, Mr. Lavender?” He hears a familiar voice behind him; he turns around and saw Jaehyun with his mesmerizing smile. He noticed that the younger’s holding a laptop, the younger raises it, “I have another project for my music class.”

He’s been texting Jaehyun for the past two weeks, they’ve exchanged contact information the first time they met; the younger telling him that he’s just going to message him for a feedback for his songs. One feedback becomes two; A feedback becomes a rant; until a rant turns into a much casual, yet more random messages.

This is their second personal encounter. Aside from them knowing their favorite scent, their college course, and their nonstop rants about their endless school works and projects, they could say that they’ve become a little closer— enough for them to say that they’ve built friendship.

They sat beside each other, the younger giving him the other piece of the earphone while the other is already on his ears, “This one’s a little… different. My professor wanted me to make something new, something distinct from my past projects. I don’t know if it’s good so…” Taeyong just nodded his head, taking the offered piece before putting it on his ear, “Alright, play.” Jaehyun inhales a sharp breath before he nods, clicking something from his laptop; after some clicks, the music starts to play.

It started with a man singing softly, his voice melodious like honey; then the tune of the piano starts to blend in with the man’s voice. On the second part of the song, he could hear Jaehyun’s own voice. Taeyong smiles, the younger didn’t need to tell him that the voice is _his_. He already knows. Jaehyun’s voice is a unique one— it’s deep, and sweet, it’s music to one’s ears; it’s cold yet soothing like his favorite ice cream in the middle of a hot sunny day. The older closes his eyes, enjoying the song. On the chorus part, there were ad libs and various tone to harmonize with their own voice. Their voice, the instruments, the music itself topped with the beautiful, touching, meaningful lyrics sounds heavenly.

It ended with the soft melody of the piano, it sounds perfect. Taeyong looks at the younger with a pleased smile on his face. The older’s expression was enough as an answer for Jaehyun, he nodded in satisfaction, “Again?”

The elder nodded his head. Jaehyun takes it as a cue before playing the song again. Taeyong leans his head on the younger’s shoulder; the younger, albeit a little flustered by the sudden move also leans his head on top of the older. They stayed like that for a long time as they listen to the euphonious song blended with the humming tone of the machine while looking at the whirling bubbles inside the washer in front of them.

**________________**

Their random messages once every week became two; the two became four— until the time that they’re almost messaging each other every single day. They enjoy each other’s company. They enjoy ranting and hating college that is sucking their life out of them. They sometimes meet around their university, because after all, they’re both on the arts building; the elder taking up a major in dance, while the younger’s taking up music.

However, they often meet at Jaehyun’s family’s laundry shop; they make their assignments together, listen to music together— Taeyong even teaches the younger to dance sometimes as they wait for the machine to finish its good work on making his clothes fresh, clean, and aromatic.

“You’re not going to change your choice of lavender, are you?” Jaehyun finally gives up on his assignment, looking up at the elder who’s currently practicing his dance moves for their university week. The older shakes his head, grooving with the music that the younger chose for him as a challenge three weeks ago. “It smells good; you know? Why would I change it?”

Jaehyun shrugs, not quite sure why he asked the question out of the blue. It just suddenly come to him, he’s stuck on his essay and the first thing that pops inside his mind was that question. “I honestly don’t know. You know that vanilla smells good too, right?”

Taeyong giggles with that as he stops dancing, his hands on his waist as he looks at the younger, “Yes. But, it makes me hungry sometimes. It’s too sweet that it makes me crave for ice cream in the middle of practice, so it’s a _no_ for me.” They both chuckle at the elder’s response. Jaehyun finally satisfied with the answer, “Alright, that was a big revelation right there. It must be really hard for you to crave ice cream in the middle of a practice.” Taeyong giggles. He slaps his forehead dramatically, “Great, now I just let you in with another important information of mine.” He sighs to make his drama a little more dramatic.

Jaehyun laughs at it, “Okay, now you have to give me the title as your best friend.”

Taeyong smiles at him, it makes the younger mutters under his breath, _pretty_. The elder shrugs, still beaming, “I don’t see why not.”

**________________**

“I can’t exactly tell what’s missing but I know that it’s missing something, you know?” The younger exasperatedly utters, scratching the back of his nape. The older nods at him, “Yeah, I think it’s missing something too.”

It’s Taeyong’s first time to go inside the laundry shop without any business of washing his clothes. Jaehyun asked him to help with his music project that he needs to submit before university week. They played the song once again, their brows formed into a frown, figuring out what the song’s missing. On the middle part of the song, the idea comes into Taeyong’s mind like a light bulb, “Okay! I came up with something.”

The younger beams at him, he knows that Taeyong’s a genius with dancing. He’s making a song that must be good for _dancing_ ; and the first thing that comes to his mind that time this project was assigned to him was _Taeyong_.

“Can you play it on the middle part, and wear just one piece of your earphone?” Jaehyun frowns at that but he still complied with the small request. He plugs in the earphone, place the one piece on his ear, while the other was taken by the elder. He plays the song somewhere on the middle part, he waits for Taeyong to share his idea when the elder suddenly leans closer to his ear. He was dumbfounded, suddenly freeze on his seat as his friend starts whispering on his ear, “ _Stop, baby don’ stop_ …” Taeyong continues to whisper like a mantra, making sure that the timing where he whispers the words is perfect and blended well for the song.

“W-what was that?” Jaehyun asked, still baffled. His heart is beating so fast he feels like he’s about to throw up, he gulps.

“You weren’t listening, were you?” Taeyong looks at him, his eyebrow raised in annoyance, acting _as if_ nothing happened. Acting _as if_ he didn’t make the younger’s heart beat wild like he just ran on a marathon.

“I– I mean, you were whispering, what makes you think I could hear it?” He raises his own eyebrow, making his breath stable as he looks at the elder.

“Okay, but that was the purpose of it all! The listeners don’t need to hear it. It’s supposed to be there as a compliment for the singer’s voice!” Jaehyun contemplated for a while until he realized that the elder’s right. He mutters a small _oh_ , “Oh!” He exclaimed when he finally understands. He realized that it was a good idea, and he was just really stricken when the elder leans _so_ close to him, whispering to his ear like _that_. 

“You’re a music genius! I wonder why you didn’t enroll as a music major instead.” Jaehyun smiles at him; the elder laughs softly as he pats the younger’s head, “It’s called passion plus dream, young man.”

Jaehyun blushes, he focused his gaze on his laptop when he feels his cheeks burning; not really doing anything but he just really needed it, he feels like _melting_. “Well, I got to go now, I’m glad I was of help.”

Taeyong takes his bag; he was about to go out, already pushing the glass door when the younger calls him again. He looks back and tilt his head, curious as he hums, “Hmm?”

“Y–you’re now entitled as my genius best friend. You just ranked up, congratulations!” Taeyong laughs at that. He playfully bows his head, “Thank you very much.” He was about to push the door again when the younger calls for him for the second time. He turns around again, “Jung Jaehyun, I need to go I have a project to finish!” He chuckles before asking, “What?”

Jaehyun taps his laptop, a little anxious as he asks, “Can you… Can you be the one to whisper for this… err… music?”

Taeyong teasingly looks at him, his lips curved into a mischievous smile, “And what’s in it for me?”

The younger thinks for an offer that the elder wouldn’t be able to resist, “Vanilla ice cream?”

This time the elder finally pushes the door and before going outside, he looks back at Jaehyun with a warm smile, “You got yourself a deal.”

**________________**

Taeyong waits for the younger inside the laundry shop, he’s been walking around the small area, waiting for his clothes to dry while also waiting for his friend to go back. He’s been anxious the moment he received a message from his friend that today’s the day his professor will evaluate the song that they’ve been working for the past days.

When Jaehyun enters the laundry shop with a beaming smile, he stops on his track, exhilarated because _that_ smile is _certainly_ a good news. “So?” He asked, biting his nails.

“I got myself an A+!!” The younger finally announced. His eyes widen, and as an instinct, he run towards Jaehyun and wraps his arms around his friend’s neck; the younger hugs his waist, lifting him up, giggling as he utters his endless _thank yous_. When they’ve both calmed down, Jaehyun places him down, and as it both hit them, they awkwardly clear their throat; looking around the laundry shop— _suddenly_ the bubbles, the detergent soaps, the washer and anything other than themselves _seems_ interesting.

“Wow, my… my whisper’s a lot powerful than I thought.” Taeyong utters out of nowhere as he tries to clear the awkward atmosphere between them.

“Right. It’s quite powerful.” Jaehyun agrees with him, scratching his nape, his ears turning red, and he swears he feels the heat on his face.

“They said we will dance to some random songs on university week, you know? It’s a little plan for the event, and, _and_ I already have my dance moves prepared for your song. I’m looking forward when they play it.” The elder continues to make the atmosphere light as he crosses his fingers. He feels so excited he’s almost squealing.

The younger laughs at his cuteness. He touches both of his ears before smiling. He’s hesitant.

_Hesitant_. _Thinking._

Because perhaps, he’s having a crush on his genius best friend. 

**________________**

The night before the most awaited university week, Taeyong feels anxious. He can’t help but bite his lips, his nails, just to ease the anxiousness that’s been bugging him for days. Jaehyun sighs, “I’m getting a headache with you walking around like that, Yong.”

Taeyong sighs for the nth time that night, and for another umpteenth time, he asked, “What if I mess it up on freestyle dancing with random songs tomorrow? What if I freeze?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, he didn’t know he could _actually_ roll his eyes, but seeing how close Taeyong and him have become, he’s not that surprise anymore. “And what if you don’t?” Jaehyun looks at him as Taeyong also stares at his eyes. Their gazes remained at each other until Jaehyun come up with an idea, “Okay, how about we’ll play random songs tonight so you could chill and know that you got this, and that you’re already good as you are, and that you will not freeze because the music moves you like it’s a part of you?”

Taeyong smiles at his friend. Jaehyun, even though he unconsciously does it, surely knows how to make his thoughts stop. He nods, “Play the beat, my best friend who’s a genius in music.” 

The younger chuckles, shaking his head as he takes his phone, “Alright, break a leg, dancing machine.”

After playing some random songs and he felt that Taeyong’s already satisfied with his moves, and that he already gained back his confidence, the younger stops the song, smiling, “Well?” Taeyong smiles at him, still standing. The elder catches his breath for a moment before he walks sluggishly to his friend. He sits beside his friend and rests his forehead on the younger’s shoulder, feeling the exhaustion as it slowly washes over him. Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat, and this time, he’s already sure that he does have a crush on his friend.

**________________**

Jaehyun’s whole focus’ on Taeyong who’s making everyone crazy while he’s dancing on the stage— even him. The sound’s amplified, and the time they played _baby don’t stop_ (the one he and Taeyong worked on last week), everyone started to get wilder, and it shocked him. He remained focused on the man who’s dancing freely around the stage, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but swear under his breath for he’s slowly losing his sanity with the way the elder’s dancing like that. 

His eyes are fiery, like everyone who goes in his way will be dead; His movements are swift, and oh, _oh_ , his hips— how could someone so soft and gentle could dance _sinfully_ like _that_? Jaehyun swears for the nth time that night, Taeyong’s different when he’s on stage; it makes his heart beat wilder, and all the time that the elder’s dancing, he feels that Taeyong’s moves are taking his breath away, like, _like_ he’s sucking the life out of him.

When the random dance had finished, he saw Taeyong’s gaze wandering around the crowd. And there on the right part, near the back stage is where Jaehyun is— mouth agape, he looks _breathless?_

_Did he just arrive?_ Taeyong asks himself as he smiles when the younger’s eyes meet his own. He smiles softly, his chest heaving up and down as he tries to make his breath stable while they wait for the MCs’ cue that they could finally return backstage.

“That was some hot performance right there. Are you all still alive?” One of the MCs asked with a cheerful voice as she raise the microphone, the audiences let out their deafening screams as response.

“Let’s all clap our hands for them. And oh, Mr. Lee from my department,” The girl called for him, Taeyong turns around to face her, suddenly nervous. “You looked so hot, you gained yourself hundreds of followers,” She playfully wiggles her eyebrows, the crowd gets wider with that, cheerful as they finally get to know the surname of the _hot dancer_. The MCs giggles as the girl continue with her speech, “Alright, ladies and gentleman, give a hot cheer with a hot clap, for your hot new crush right here!” And just as he thought the crowd’s already wild, they get wilder. He bows his head and runs towards the backstage where Jaehyun follows suit. 

When the crowd gets wild because of Taeyong; When Taeyong tried to find him in that enormous number of people, he feels a lump on his throat, he wants to let _it_ out, that’s why when he saw Taeyong running to the backstage, his body moves on its own. He looks around for Taeyong and when his eyes landed on him, his heart became erratic.

Jaehyun gulps when Taeyong walks straight towards him. He takes a deep breath, hoping it would make his senses calm.

“Hi.” Taeyong greets him, smiling. And just like that, the elder’s back to his true soft, cuddly, and sweet identity. Jaehyun takes a deep breath before he greets him back, his eyes never leaving the elder’s, “Hi.” Taeyong laughs at him, seeing how Jaehyun’s so red right now makes him feel dizzy, nevertheless, he continues to tease him, “What’s up, vanilla boy?”

Jaehyun playfully rolls his eyes, “Shut up. You just set the crowd on fire, I wonder if they know that you’re a softie who loves lavender.” Taeyong blushes at that, he feels _shy_ , he didn’t expect the crowd to get wild like _that_. He gently slaps the younger’s arm, “Hey, that’s a secret, Mister. Do you want me to revoke your best friend rights?” 

The younger’s heart continues to beat fast, he looks at Taeyong with a serious gaze while he shakes his head, “No. Do you…” He gulps before he continues, “Perhaps want to rank up?” 

“I… I like you, Tae.”

Jaehyun didn’t know, he doesn’t have the slightest idea how Taeyong’s heart skip at that; he just set Taeyong’s heart into a wildfire. Taeyong tries to remain calm though, he raises his right eyebrow, his lips curved into a sweet smile that Jaehyun wasn’t able to notice because he feels like he’s about to throw up, “And what’s in it for me?”

Jaehyun— feeling anxious as he already is; his senses wild, and his stomach churning, tries to crack his mind for an answer, “I– what do you want to have?” He spilled nervously, not knowing if it was right to ask like that.

“Do I get to kiss the boyfriend’s dimples?”

The younger blinked a few times. It takes a few moments before he finally come to understand the elder’s question. Jaehyun step up his own tactics to this whatever thing they’re currently having, “I… didn’t know that you wanted to kiss the boyfriend’s dimples.” He naughtily says, feeling his confidence boost when the elder’s question was out of the vast like that, making his heart jump. He now noticed that Taeyong’s a little red too. _He’s blushing, Cute._

“I– just… answer, Mister. Do I get to kiss the boyfriend’s dimples?” Taeyong asks again, trying to act tough as he place his hands on his own lithe waist.

“Yes. Plus, _plus_ , you get to hold his hand while eating ice cream after your practice and performances.” Jaehyun didn’t know where it came from, but his heart does another flip when he noticed Taeyong’s eyes light up like a little child, the younger almost coos.

“Well, damn, that’s a tempting offer right there, you didn’t even give me a chance to say no. I don’t even have to double-think about it.” Taeyong pouts as he points his index finger to the taller man in front of him, “You got me at ice cream, Mr. Vanilla.”

They both chuckle; Jaehyun offers his hand to the elder, his heart beating back to its fast, abnormal pace, “So?”

“You got yourself a deal, Mister.” Taeyong takes the offered hand, smiling sweetly as he gives Jaehyun a quick kiss on his right cheek, his dimples visible, “Sealed.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated, fellas, thank you so much! ♡


End file.
